Размисли и Страсти
by consumedly
Summary: Това ще бъде сбирка от кратки и не толкова кратки разкази за моменти във вселената/измерението на The Vampire Diaries. Главни герои ще бъдат тези които ме вдъхновят, така че четете на свой риск! Но моля Ви, винаги четете предупрежденията тъй като може да пиша за всякакви социални/емоционални/личностни и др. проблеми и всякакви двойки!
1. Всичко свърши

Заглавие: Всичко свърши

Категория: С (не е подходящо за деца под 12 години)

Герои/двойки: Бони

Обобщение: Само още едно заклинание, още една отвара и всичко ще свърши.

Бележка от автора: Здравейте, както виждате реших че е време да пропиша и на родният си език! Ако някой чете на български (аз поне не го правя) моля, нека се чувства свободен да коментира ;) Не зная до колко съм добра, но мога да обещая, че ще се постарая да се развивам в положителна насока, така че ако имате критики/предложения и др. споделете ги, моля ви!

* * *

В живота й има моменти с които Бони не се гордее, има моменти които мрази. Но никога, никога до днес не й се беше случвало да си пожелава да няма никакви моменти, никакви усмивки. По дяволте, защо на хората изобщо им трябва да се смеят, да говорят, да съществуват. Не, тя не мрази хората или поне не ги мразеше до скоро, в момента всичко е толкова объркано, толкова толкова празно. Да, празно това е думата която търсеше всичко е празно, тя е празна. И не няма възклицателно, няма възмутен възглас или мисли като _до къде я докарахме._

Нищо, няма нищо. И така е най-добре, да така трябва да бъде, защото ако реши да запълни празнината, ако реши че трябва да чувства, че трябва да да бъде тази Бони която обеща да помогне на Елена, която подкрепи двама вампири после трима...

Всичко, всичко свърши пещерата. Пещерата, която й отне и последната частичка надежда. последният човек, които я поглеждаше и я виждаше, виждаше нещо повече от една Бенет. Вещица. Инструмент. Надежда, последната надежда на всички. Майната им, майната им на вампирите, върколаците, хибридите. Майната им на хората!

Днес ще направи това, което трябваше да направи още преди три години. Когато разбра колко скъпо може да й струва всичко това. Когато погреба Шейла. Същата Шейла, която умря заради тях, заради другите. Но Бони няма да умре така! Няма да умре в някоя студена пещера, няма да умре самотна и празна. _Толкова празна._

_вдишай издишай вдишай_

Ето така, това е, всичко ще свърши. Само още едно заклинание, още една отвара.

Една глътка и всичко ще свърши.

Тя ще бъде човек.


	2. Пътят към Ада

Заглавие: Пътят към Ада

Категория: С (не е подходящо за деца под 12 години)

Герои/двойки: Бони и Кол

Обобщение: Както се оказа пътят към Ада е посталан с добри намерения.

Бележка от автора: имах напълно различна идея, но ...

* * *

Когато беше малка един от любимите й, може би дори най-любимият й сериал беше Charmed. Всичко изглеждаше, ако не лесно то поне възможно. Абсолютно всичко беше възможно дори и демонът можеше да стане човек. Вампирите бяха само едно малко камъче по пътя на магията и с малко помощ, от вече споменатият демон, всичко си идваше на мястото.

Защото хората си бяха хора, вампирите вампири а вещиците. Вещиците бяха чародейки.

След години Бони се смееше на някогашната си наивност, надсмиваше се над толкова много неща и в резултат загуби почти всичко, но най-страшното беше че загуби себе си. Оказа се че на нея изобщо не й беше нужна отвара за да стане злата вещица и също така й трябваше нещо много повече от желание, за да се върне в правият път както би казала баба й. Същата тази баба, която се опитваше а я спре, обясняваше, говореше, дори й крещеше от отвъдното. Но разбира без резултат.

Както се оказа пътят към Ада е посталан с добри намерения, а тя го извървя до самият му край.

Учудващото бе, не че стигна до тук. Дори не това, че нямаше кой да я спре докато магията, омразата, душите на мъртвите я разяждаха отвътре, а човекът. Не. Вампирът, който й подаде не, не ръка а зъб за който да се хване. Зъб, който да й даде свободата от която се нуждаеше и заглуши десетките гласове в главата й крещящи за справедливост. _още. кръв. кръв. кръв._

Разбира се всяка свобода се заплаща, както знаят всички чието име не започва с _Ел_ и не завършва на _ена_, но както биха потвърдили хората за които тя доста често почти умираше всекидневно, Бони не бе човек, който не изплаща дълговете си, дори напротив. Тя даваше и даваше докато не й остана нищо друго освен относителното й и определено подвъпросно психично здраве, което в последствие захвърли в канавката заедно с колата, дрехите и нечий труп.

Нечия майка, дъщеря, може и дори внучка която нямаше да бъде погребана под собственото си име защото щеше да носи нейното. Още една Бенет, този път фалшива, щеше да влезе в гробището на Mystic Falls с краката напред и да даде на баща й завършека от който се нуждаеше.

Въпрсният зъб, между другото кучешки, за който вече споменахме беше прикрепен към небцето не на кой да е а на един от оригиналните вампири. Когато првоначално Кол й предложи свобода тя се изсмя в лицето му и го награди с възможно най-големият аневризъм, който бе създавала някога. Когато обаче излезе от училището същата тази нощ и се намери обградена и в последствие се събуди с дяволски силно главоболие нямаше избор освен да го изслуша.

И да се съгласи, защото по дяволите коя беше тя, че да отказва малко спокойствие и тишина.

Майка й може и да мразеше този начин на живот, но понякога Бони мислеше, че може би е родена за да бъде вампир.


End file.
